The present invention relates to ceiling fans and more particularly to an automatic cleaning system for the blades of a ceiling fan.
It is well known that surfaces will collect and accumulate dust and to clean these surfaces it is necessary to wipe this dust off either with a dry dust cloth, or a dust cloth coated with some liquid cleaning material. To clean the dust from the blades of a ceiling fan, it has been necessary in the past to use a step ladder to get up to the height of the blades of the ceiling fan to clean the same with a dry dust cloth, or a dust cloth immersed in some cleaning solution. This can be dangerous, since the cleaning person can fall off the ladder.
A solution to the cleaning of blades of a ceiling fan proposes using a mechanism or device that can be slipped onto the blades with a handle attached thereto so that the person cleaning the fan blades can manipulate this cleaning device from the floor by moving the dusting device back and forth along the blade from the floor. There is also an arrangement similar to this in which a vacuum cleaner has been attached to the cleaning device to vacuum the dust from the blades.
Due to the presently known dangerous and/or cumbersome cleaning arrangements, the dust on the fan blades tend to accumulate to a large extent because the person doing the cleaning does not desire to climb step ladders, or does not have the device to slip over the fan blades for cleaning the same. Therefore, there is a source of dust which could be a disadvantage to those who are allergic to dust and dust mites.